Stanchions have been used in crowd control and queueing. Current stanchions are in the form of an upright metal bar or post that includes retractable belts, velvet ropes, or plastic chains. These stanchions are used in theaters and where the flow of people needs to be controlled. The upright metal posts are generally dull looking and can be unattractive. Where lighting needs to be kept low for the ambience of the location, the current stanchions can be difficult to install, move or be seen.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved stanchion that includes built-in lighting rendering it not only attractive and entertaining, but also easy to be seen, and that provides advantages heretofore unknown in the art.